The Inazuma Talk Show
by Jazzy Amythest
Summary: Ever wanted to ask any of the Ina11 characters (AND my OC's) A question? Here's the place!
1. Chapter 1

**Violetta: Welcome to the grand Inazuma Talk Show! And to make sure it won't be just boring old me, I have the entire IE Cast and my OCs to help me! I shall start once I have 5 reviews minimum! (NOTE: I am taking only IE and IE Go characters, not galaxy and CS pnes)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

Violetta: We didn't get any questions, so we decided to make up our own up! MWAHHAHAHA!

IE Cast, OCs: Noooo!

Violetta: PUT A LID IN IT SCALLYWAGS! Anyways, we need a guest star! And we're incorporating games into this too!

IE Cast, Ocs: (sweatdrop)

V(A/N: I'm too lazy to type the entire thing, so yeah.): Anyways, Aphrodi, are your really delusional or did the Aqua of The Gods have some kind of effect on you? 'Cause everyone knows God is just a myth.

Toramaru (Wearing robe and holding a cross): That's not true! I have proof!

V: (Glares at Toramaru)

Toramaru: (gulps) Okay, writer-sama…

Aphrodi: Ummm… it probably had some kind of effect on me….

V: Okay… NEXT QUESTION! Oh right, I'm on question duty….

Everyone: (sweatdrops)

V: Inazuma girls, punch the guys you love!

Zaira: Okay! Sorry Genda! (Punches Genda softly)

Hakura: (Punches Sakuma softly)

Katana: (punches Midorikawa) Man, that felt good!

Midorikawa: (winces) I still love you….

Aki: (punches Ichinose)

Natsumi: (punches Endou)

Fuyuka: (punches Nagumo)

Suzuno (He's a girl in my fic! MWAHAHAHA!) : (punches Hiroto)

Haruna: (punches Fubuki)

Kidou: (dark aura grows) Fubuki…

V: Anyways, R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

(A tall, slender girl wearing an indigo hoodie, wedges and black jeans and elaborately braided neutral black hair walks into the room)

V: Hey guys! Did you miss me?

Cast, Ocs: "_No…" _ Of course we missed you Violetta-Chan!

V: That's good to know! Anyways, we have a guest star today! Please welcome…

( A girl with long, braided, royal blue hair wearing an Inazuma Eleven T-shirt and Blue shorts and sneakers walks in listening to Stronger by Kelly Clarkson)

V: KIKO MIZUSHIMA!

Kiko: Yo! What's up peeps?

Cast, Ocs: (Whimpers)

V: Did I mention our questions come from her?!

Cast, Ocs: Noo…

** , I dare you to hug Haruna.  
>2. Gazel (or Suzuno, whatever you're using), kiss Burn(Nagumo) on the cheek! XD<br>3. Endou, dye your hair pink or the soccer ball dies.  
>4. Aphrodi, why is your hair so long?<br>5. Rococo, do you love Natsumi?**

V: (Hands chainsaw to Kidou) You might need this!

Fudou: You enjoy me getting hurt, don't you?

V and Kiko: Yes

Fudou: Curse my luck… (hugs Haruna)

Haruna and Kidou: YOU DUG YOUR OWN GRAVE, FUDOU AKIO! (start their chainsaws)

Fudou: GAH!

Suzuno: NO! I. AM. IN. LOVE. WITH. HIROTO-CHAN!

Everyone: Hiroto- chan? (sweatdrop)

Nagumo: And I don't wanna get kissed by Ice Princess!

Kiko: (dark aura grows) Would you rather get kissed by the fangirls?

Suzuno and Nagumo: No…

Suzuno: (pecks Nagumo on the cheek and gets a gallon on disinfectant)

Kiko: This is going on facebook! Yay!

Nagumo: (faints)

Endou: Yes, Kiko-sama and Viole-Sama! (dyes hair pink)

Everyone: BWAHHAHAHA!

Aphrodi: Well, I used to ignore it as a kid, and it grew long, so yeah….

Rococo: Ummm….. (blushes) Do I have to answer this?

Kiko and V: YES!

Rococo: Umm… Yes!

Endou: You monster! (Punches Rococo)

Rococo: GAH!

Kiko: (sigh)

V: (hangs up chocolate themed "Technical Difficulties" sign) ( Slicing, punching, cussing and chainsaws can be heard in the background.)


	4. Chapter 4

V: We're back!

Rococo: (walks in with prosthetic leg)

V: Wh- what happened, Rococo?!

Rococo: ENDOU. SLICED. IT. OFF. WITH. A. FREAKIN'. CHAINSAW!

V: Oh…. Don't want to remember that again. Anyways, we have a guest star! Please welcome…. Jade-chan!

Everyone: (starts clapping)

V: Oh, our questions come from her too! SCORE ONE FOR THE FAN GIRLS!

**I dare Aphrodi to hug me!(xD lol)  
>I dare EVERYONE(Yes, including your OC's) to try and kiss there elbows!(Try it if you can...huhuhu)<br>I dare Endou to treat Natsumi ice-cream!(Let's see how Rococo reacts..)  
>Rococo? How do you know how to speak in Japanese but your not a Japanese person? Not only you but Edgar, Fideo, and the others!<br>Ne Aki? Why does your face looks like bug-rat?(Sorry if these are mean words, I ABSOLUTELY hate Aki)  
>Onee-chan? Why does Nagumo-kun calls you the Ice Princess?<strong>

Aphrodi: There, there. (Hugs Jade)

Jade-chan: (smiles)

Suzuno: (Angry vein shows up) (grabs chainsaw) YOU DIE TODAY, TERUMI!

Aphrodi: AAH! HELP!

Everyone: (try to kiss their elbows)

Kazemaru: To the rubber-mutating machine!

Everyone: (becomes rubber) Much easier!

Endou: Natsumi, what flavour would you like?

Natsumi: Strawberry, please.

Endou: Okay!

Rococo: (glares at Endou)

Jade: (sighs) (hands Rococo V's white-hot steel slapstick)

V: (holds up three fingers) Three, two, one.

Rococo: THAT'S IT ENDOU! (starts slapping Endou like a maniac)

Endou: GAH! 

Natsumi: Boys…

Kakuma: (randomly pops out of laptop) This is going on Facebook!

V: (sweatdrops) Well that was.. weird.

Jade: Agreed!

V: Since Rococo is currently killing Endou, (tosses mic at Edgar and Fideo)

Edgar: Well, there are two reasons.

Fideo: Japanese is the universal language!

Mark: Besides, the entire show was dubbed!

V: okay…

Aki: Excuse me…. (get flamethrower)

Jade: (sigh) (locks Aki in a box with durians)

Suzuno: Jade, he calls me that because her is idiotic and brainless.

Nagumo: WHAT?! (GRABS MACHINE GUN)

V: (Sigh) I better call the prosthetics company….

Jade: (Hangs up technical difficulties sign) 


	5. Chapter 5

V: We're back! :D

Cast, OCs: (groans)

V: Our dares and questions come from Kiko-san this time! 

Cast, OCs: NOOOOO! 

**Endou...WHY DID YOU CHOP OFF ROCOCO'S LEG?! OnO**

**Genda, wear a banana suit for the rest of the chapter.**

**Suzuno, how would you feel if Hiroto got turned into a girl?**

**Now that we know your answer, Hiroto, go into the room that will turn you into a girl for three chapters! :D**

**Sakuma, could you dress up as a Pikachu for me? *puppy dog eyes* It would be sooooo cuuuuuute!**

**Aphrodi, I want you to put on a cow suit and do the chicken dance in the middle of the street. Make sure it's recorded.**

**ALL MUST dance to the theme song of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.**

**Fudou. MAKE. ME. COOKIES.**

V: Sooo…. Why did you slice off Rococo's leg, ne Endou?

Endou: Because her flirted with my dream girl!

Everyone: (facedesk)

Genda: (sigh) The things I do….. (puts on banana suit)

V: BWAHAHAHAHA! (Laughs so hard apple juice comes out of nose) KIKO IS A GENIUS! 

Zaira: Excuse me while I try not to faint….

Gazel: Well, it would feel a bit odd, but that wouldn't stop me from getting some popcorn.

Hiroto: THANKS A LOT, FUUSUKE-CHAN! 

Everyone: Fuusuke-chan? (anime fall)

V: Anyways, (pushes Hiroto into Genderbender)

Hiroto: AAH! HELP!

(5 minutes later)

Hiroto: (walks out wearing a girly uniform, makeup, and shoulder length red hair.)

Everyone: BWAHAHAHAHA! 

Nagumo: (starts snapping pictures) THIS IS GOING TO THE PRESS! 

Hiroto: (sits in emo corner)

Suzuno: (Pats Hiroto's back)

Sakuma: Ummm…..

Hakura: YOU DIE TODAY, KIKO! (Gets sword)

V: (sighs) (freezes Hakura)

Sakuma: (dresses up in Pikachu suit)

Kidou: BWAHAHAHA!

Sakuma: HOW DARE YOU?! (USES EMPEROR PENGUIN #1)

Aphrodi: No.

V: What?!

Aphrodi: No. Because that is WAY too lowly for my Godly awesomeness! 

V: Would you prefer the fangirl room?

Aphrodi: (shudders) No… I surrender! (Puts on cow suit) (Does chicken dance in the street)

Everyone: BWAHAHAHA! 

Nagumo: (records) BWAHHAHAHA!

Aphrodi: Grrrrr…. (turns into giant dragon and destroys Paris)

V: NOT THE STEREOTYPICAL FLAKY CROISSANTS! WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Kazemaru: There, there. (hugs V)

V: (Sniffle)

V: YAY! BRONIES RULE!

Everyone: (Sweatdrop)

V: (gets slapstick) START DANCING! (puts on music)

_5 Minutes Later….._

Fudou: Worst five minutes of my life…

V: (smacks apron onto Fudou)

Fudou: Wha-?

V: BAKE. ME. AND. KIKO. COOKIES!

Fudou: (sigh) (bakes cookies)

Kiko and V: (eat cookies) OMNOMNOMNOM!

Everyone: (Anime fall)

V: (still munching on cookies) Anyways, R an R! Sayonara!


End file.
